Trade Computer Extension Mk.II Wiki
Welcome to the Trade Computer Extension Mk.II Wiki Trade Computer Extension Mk.II for Elite Dangerous, created by Eventure What is the Trade Computer Extension Mk.II? The Trade Computer Extension Mk.II is a 3rd party app for Elite Dangerous and supports the player in many ways of the game. It's an overlay, that displays on top of the HUD of Elite Dangerous, so it's not necessary to ALT-TAB out of the immersion of Elite Dangerous, because all panels and provided informations are shown in game of Elite Dangerous for total immersion. Table of Contents * Introduction * Requirements * Features * Installation / Removal * TCE Login / Launcher * Position tracking * Event Reporter * Computer panels ** User Interface ** Position / Destination displays ** Options panel ** Navigation panel ** Database panels ** Cartography panel ** Faction panel ** Trade Overview panel ** Commodities panel ** Personal panel ** Route Finder panel ** Route Planner panel ** Minimap panel ** Planetary Map panel ** Waypoint panel ** Cargo panel ** Summary panel ** Missions panel ** Shopping panel ** Notes panel * How to start with the Trade Computer Extension Mk.II * Troubleshooting * Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) * Support tools * Supporter of TCE Main Thread / Download Link Main thread and download link at the ED forums: https://forums.frontier.co.uk/threads/trade-computer-extension-mk-ii.223056/ Videos * Trade & Profit, great beginner trade guide by AnubizRa. * Navigation and exiting SC facing the mail slot by Abil Midena. * Trade Missions: Find mission commodities and make a profit on the side by Abil Midena. Guides (Text and Videos) * Install/uninstall TCE and error reporting by Abil Midena. * Database building through adding trade markets by Abil Midena. * TCE Route Finder part 1: Use and tips for finding a good trade route by Abil Midena. * TCE Route Finder part 2: Use and tips for finding a good trade route by Abil Midena. * Faction Tracking: Use and tips for the Factions Panel by Abil Midena. Hints * TCE is delivered with a blank database of trade markets. So you choose either to start with it, adding markets you came across, to have your own personal database, or starting with a pre-populated database of markets, created by EDDB-Relay, for a selected distance of light years and light seconds around your current postition in game. Is that your choice, enter the EDDB-Relay window at the launcher and create a starter database. Good values for range and distance are 30 LY and 8k LS. * With the support tools, I suggest to use EDMC, which provides the market data for TCE by using Frontier's Companion API. Set up EDMC once (see Guide Section), thereafter it's not required to be run, only when updated. * The actual commodity prices may differ after some time from the prices, you have stored within TCE, but you can mass-update all stored prices by EDDB-Relay before launching TCE. Enter the EDDB-Relay window and hit the 'Update Prices' button. Every stored market in TCE got checked and updated, if required. This has to be done only once a day. * TCE is using the clipboard to store star system names in it, so if TCE is directing you to the next trade station, open the galaxy map of ED and paste the name of the star system into the search box to quickly set up as your destination. Latest activity Category:Browse